


Sneaky-Ass-Motherfucker

by wonderwhatthisbuttondoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Jesse Being A Little Shit, Swearing, based on canon art, found military family, team dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/pseuds/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes
Summary: In one of the Overwatch team photographs, Jesse McCree did something he shouldn't have.  And it was awesome.(His military-dads are slightly less amused...)





	Sneaky-Ass-Motherfucker

Morrison shut his tablet off.  He glanced fondly at a framed picture on his desk, then reached for his coffee cup.  When it was halfway up to his mouth, he stopped.  Looked at the photo again, and set the coffee cup down.

He steepled his fingers for a while, staring at it in silence.  
Yes.  Jesse  _had_  stealthily given the cameraman the European-style hand signal for ‘fuck you’ when the picture was taken, covering for the placement of his left arm by pretending to tip his hat.

Morrison shut his eyes for a long moment, snickering to himself until his shoulders shook.  Then, grinning still, he made a call.

 ** _“Reyes,”_**  the Blackwatch commander answered in a serious tone, after precisely two rings.  The mess hall behind him was a half-filtered clatter of trays and voices.

“Guess what your boy did two years ago,”  Morrison instructed, sitting back in his chair and ‘casually’ swiveling it so that his desk and the picture on it was part of the background.

 _ **“Ohhh fuck...”**  _ Reyes groaned, without waiting for subject.   ** _“-Wait, was this back when he decided he was-”_** he began, lowering his voice.

“No, no, a little before that,”  Morrison assured him.

**_“Gracias a dios.  Okay, what’d he do?”_ **

“Guess.”

 ** _“What’s my clue?”_  ** Reyes asked, unsurprised.

“Silent... rebellion...”  Morrison drawled.

Reyes’s lips moved silently, repeating the words to himself as he thought about the riddle.  Then he looked critically at Jack, knowing the riddle wouldn’t be purely in words.  Jack was the same, his uniform was the same.  The light through the wide window was the same, the paper folders on his desk were illegible at this magnification and the usual cover-colors, the framed picture and coffee cup weren’t new...  
But the angle was.  Jack wanted him to _see_  something that  _wasn’t_ new.  something that Jesse had touched.  Reyes’s eyes flicked back to the framed picture, and held there.  
Jack followed his eyes, and smiled wryly.

“Twenty-three seconds,”  he noted for Reyes’s benefit,  “-and yeah, the little shit’s giving the camera that British-style ‘up yours’ arm thing.”  He pointed the padd’s camera close-in at the picture.  “See?”

 ** _“That sneaky-ass-motherfucker...”_**   Reyes muttered to himself with a slight hint of affection.   _“ **...How did we not see this?”**_

“You taught him well?”  Morrison suggested.

 ** _“Not back then I hadn’t-”_** Reyes began.

“Well the horse is out of the barn already on this one... there’s probably half a billion textbooks in print that use this image alone...”

 ** _“...Hanoi,”_**  Reyes realized, interrupting him,  ** _“-the Hanoi picture thing, you know?”_**

Morrison was with him in two seconds.  
“-You think Jesse did this to tell people he’d been  _kidnapped_?”

_**“Nah, I think he was just being a little shit, but the photo of the American prisoner flipping off the camera for Life Magazine was probably where he got the idea.”**  
_

“I’ll be damned, he  _was_  listening to me...”  Morrison mused.

**_“Heh.  He does that.”_ **

“We’ve still gotta punish him for this, obviously...”  Morrison began again.

 _ **“OH yeah.  Listen Jack, I got a course to run in ten-”**  _ the background noise of the mess hall around him was picking up.

“Come by my office first thing after lunch then,” Morrison agreed.

**_“Reyes out.”_ **

_~_

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go back and look at the official overwatch black and white pic there Mercy is giving Torbjorn bunny ears and look at Jesse's hands, I'm not making this up:  
> http://images.eurogamer.net/2015/articles/1/8/4/2/9/2/8/146833431131.jpg
> 
> The 'Hanoi thing' historical photo they were talking about:  
> http://blog.projectwhitehorse.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/Galantis-Bird1.jpg


End file.
